August 26, 2010
Jill is asking Cane what happened with immigration, when Katherine comes in. It seems Michael smoothed the way for Cane to stay, but he mentions that it really helped that Sofia had obtained the work visa for him. Cane and Lily hug. Meanwhile, JT and Victoria argue. Billy interrupts them to tell them Reed is looking for them and the christening is starting. They go back into the church and sit down with Reed. The doors open again and Lauren walks in. Jill demands to know what she thinks she's doing by crashing her grandchildren's christening. Michael asserts that Lauren came to join him. Cane reminds Jill that Michael made it possible for him to stay and they need to put aside their differences. The christening begins. Lily and Cane make a speech to the guests, and then to Devon, who will be the babies' godfather.Lily then tells Traci about why they chose her to be the godmother. The babies are baptized. Malcolm takes pictures, and Neil and Jill hold the babies. Billy introduces himself to Sofia, and tells her he doesn't like Tucker McCall. She laughs, saying that's not the first time she's heard that. Jill corrals Billy next, asking if he's back with Victoria, and wondering how long he's going to be angry about what she did. Billy thinks she needs to save the apology. Lauren and Michael approach Jill. She accuses Lauren of coming to get a rise out of her. Lauren reminds her they are sisters, and Cane and Billy are part of her family now. When Cane calls for a family picture, Michael holds Lauren's arm and tells her not to torture Jill. JT asks Victoria to meet him at his place to talk. At the reception, Lily and Traci ask Billy where Victoria went. He says something came up. Cane and Mac talk. She tells him JT had something to take care of. Cane says he knows it's hard for her to see the babies, so he appreciates her coming. He also apologizes for the lawsuit and then they hug. Neil thanks Michael for what he did today. Michael says it was a fight he couldn't stand the idea of losing. Lauren comes in with a big gift and asks Lily and Cane to open it. There are two hats for the babies in memory of Dru. Lauren also announces that they will have all the clothes the kids need until they're eighteen. Jill gapes in shock. Inside, Billy and Mac talk. He asks if she's okay. mac says yes. Mac then brings up JT and Victoria. Mac says she asked him to let her know they had moved in together. Mac muses that if they can be friends, maybe JT and Victoria can too someday. Billy says Victoria is stubborn, but anything is possible. At JT's house, Victoria and JT fight. He calls her out for getting a tattoo of Billy's name, and says that she's more screwed up than before. Victoria asks when he was going to tell her about Mac moving in. He says he wasn't hiding it, he would have told her after the christening. Victoria tells him that she made some changes: she quit Newman, and is moving in with Billy. JT scoffs at her moving into a trailer and wanting custody. She argues her changes are all positive, adding that he was right about her father. JT says she's left Newman before and she always goes back. They argue about whether Billy is stable or not. Victoria says she'll see him in court and slams out. Cane tells Lily how much he'll hate going off to work. Olivia asks Neil what his problem is with Sofia. Neil thinks she's trying too hard to become part of the family. Nearby, Sofia is telling Devon that Tucker is in the music business, so he should give her his demo and she'll see what she can do. Lauren approaches Traci to ask how she's doing. Traci says she is better, but still picks up the phone to call Colleen sometimes. Lauren says she feels that way with her dad. Lauren says she was the perfect choice for the babies godmother. Nearby, Malcolm and Sofia chat with Lily. Roxy and Devon watch, and Roxy remarks on feeling like an outsider. Devon promises it will always be him and her, always. They decide to leave. Mac goes over to say goodbye to Lily, who tells her when she's ready to be Aunt Mac...they're not going anywhere. Billy and Traci also go. Billy comes and asks Victoria what happened with JT. She says she told him that she will fight for custody of Reed, and is moving into the trailer. Billy wonders if she's having doubts. She says she's not. They kiss. Vikki says she has to go get Reed and leaves, telling him to wear those "tightie-whities" she likes. Mac gets home and JT complains to her about Victoria's plans. He asks how the party was. Mac says it was better than she expected. They kiss and have sex on the couch. Lauren goes to Michael's office and strips her dress off, murmuring that she tried his patience today. He rips off his tie and shirt and kisses her. The phone rings but they ignore it. Jill complains to Katherine that Lauren tried to upstage her. Katherine asks what she expected after the way she treated her. A voice asks if anything ever changes around here - it's Phillip. Jill hugs him. Cane comes in with Matilda and greets him too. Jill mentions how Cane was nearly deported, but was allowed to stay thanks to his liaison job. Phillip gets a strange look on his face. The remaining guests come in, and Olivia asks Sofia what she thought of her first Winter's family event. Cane offers drinks and Phillip follows him into the kitchen. Phillip tells Cane they have a problem. He explains that the guys he turned in to the authorities in Australia know about his new job. Cane, panicking, says he has to go do his job, it's the reason he's able to stay! Phillip warns that if he goes, he may not come back! ~Danny ''Sooo no pictures? I'm really sorry. But my picture source is a little out of whack. Besides, I just got home from an orientation and I'm exhausted. You don't know how hard and time consuming this is. Sometimes it takes an hour and a half. '' Category:Daily Digest